


[Podfic] i forgot my name again (i think that’s something worth remembering)

by watery_melon_baller



Series: aru and lilac’s podfics [12]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: 853 words of me dissasociating, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Drabble, Gen, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), No Dialogue, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, but also not really?, just wild being depressed, my tags:, original tags:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:42:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29934972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watery_melon_baller/pseuds/watery_melon_baller
Summary: A podfic of "i forgot my name again (i think that’s something worth remembering)" by Boom33713Link forgets, and then he remembers, and then he finds himself somewhere in between, because there are faces drifting in his eyes but he can't quite recognize them.He wishes the goddesses would just let him rest. He's a very tired soul.
Series: aru and lilac’s podfics [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043520
Kudos: 6





	[Podfic] i forgot my name again (i think that’s something worth remembering)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [i forgot my name again (i think that’s something worth remembering)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29521626) by [Boom33713](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boom33713/pseuds/Boom33713). 



> Hey... yeah I know I have other podfics on the table, but this was just a total impulse project that just felt right and in a short burst of motivation I put this together in like 2 hours, which is a really short turnaround for me. Worth it. But I SWEAR I'll do one of the other projects this weekend. Woo.

Download here:

<https://www.mediafire.com/file/ku5zxilt7mgrrad/I+Forgot+My+Name+Again+Complete.mp3/file>

Or listen on Soundcloud here: 

[Aru](https://soundcloud.com/aru-645959745) · [[Podfic] i forgot my name again (i think that’s something worth remembering)](https://soundcloud.com/aru-645959745/podfic-i-forgot-my-name-again-i-think-thats-something-worth-remembering)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for listening! 
> 
> Intro and outro music credit goes to the Breath of the Wild OST Track 145: Link's Memories: "To Mount Lanayru"


End file.
